Untitled
by SueLing32
Summary: Read Summery Inside!


I do not own the Ninja Turtles and have no intention of owning them. After all, I don't want a crazy mob coming after me when Nickelodeon completely ruins them.(hehe)

Im not good a writing stories, never fone it before this will be the first attempt, so dont be harsh with me and pleae be patiant!

Chapter 1: It Begins

_Summery: Months after the Stone Generals life is almost back to normal when the unexpected happens that could change thier lives forver a failed night run occured leaving Donatello a whole lot younger than his brothers, this is the challenges with dealing with a hyper and curious younger...Donatello!_

Donatello Centric!

**Chapter one**

_**It Begins!**_

Four turtles raced over the rooftops of New York City on their normal nightly training run. Seeing a slanted section coming up to the side of them the youngest brother Michelangelo jumped to the next roof.

It had been nearly 2 months since they yet again saved the world form the Stone Generals, an life was slowly going back to the way it used to be, with the exception that Master Splinter went to visit Japan for a few weeks.

The Turtle Brothers Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo four bothers all the age of Seventeen were bored plain and simple they were bored nothing exciting had happened in the last few months.

The leader and eldest brother, Leonardo or Leo was keeping a close eye on his younger brothers while their father was away his time in the jungle was exciting yes but this, this is where he was ment to be in New york with his family.

The second oldest, Raphael or Raph the hothead red clad ninja was ususualy out with his best bud Casey Jones, for what they like to call 'Head Bashin'.At all hours of the night still got into fights with Leo, had quit being the nightwatcher completly his temper still flaired a lot but was making an effort to control it.

The brain of the family and smallest brother, otherwise know as Donatello or Donnie the gentle brother with legandary patiance that surpasses even their father still on occasion answered his phone calls not as often though but has been working on experiments he hadnt had time for since Leo left for the jungle.

The youngest, Michelangelo or Mikey the orange clad ninja the ball full of energy quit his job working with children the second they saved the world and collected more comics and horror films bringing Laughter back to the lair.

The brothers were having fun on their run though still not all if forgivan and forgotted(hehe Raph and Leo), Shredder gone(mabey) Karai, Hun, The foot ninja,Agent Biship and even Baxter Stockman all unusually silent, Leo and Raph suspisious over that but simply shrugged it off.

One By One the turtle's crossed roof after roof, the legandary protectors of New York all clad in either Blue, Red, Orange, or Purple, when a sudden explosion ripped through the cool night airas far in a distant the sky is engulfed in fire as a building explodes!

"Whoa dude did you see that...should we cheek it out Leo." Mikey asked the Blue clad turtle rubbing the back of his head looking at the brother in question. Before Leo opened his mouth Raph growled removing his sei's from his belt Amber eyes narroed and charged forward "No time to stay and wait oh Fearless one lets go!" Raph practically snarled, hooting from Mikey and he followed waving his numchucks bright blue eyes twinkleing.

Leo sighed "Cmon Donnie lets go." The Blue and Purple clad ninja's jumped the roof's following their brothers."You know Leo it seems a bit odd doesnt it" Donnie said quiety Haizel eyes scanning the surroundings. Leo determined faced and his dark brown eyes in thought agreed it was odd and their was a bad feeling about this whole situation.

The four landed together on the buliding next to the engulfed one no noise was made just falling brick and flames flickering. "Don, Mike stay here and keep a watch out we will go cheak it out Cmon Raph." Leo said and swifly stalked forward, Raph growled jaw clenched and muscles tightening follwing reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Awww man why do we always get left behind Donnie dude?" Mikey complained loudly but stayed put looking around. "Just be look out Mikey and be quiet." Donnie hissed quietly his bo-staff in hand and waited.<p>

Movement in the corner of thier vision and they were surounded by Foot Ninja, standing shell to shell Mikey and Donnie prepared themselves for battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the burnig building which didnt looks as bad on the inside as it did in the outside the blue and red clad turtles moved in stealth as they got deeper into the building they began to get antsy and very suspicious when Leo stopped short looking around then "Raph we need to head back now i think its a trap!" Leo yelled running towards the doors at breakneck speeds Raph on his tail growling.<p>

* * *

><p>Punch, groan, moan, kick, dodge and growl's were heard on the rooftops as the youngest turtles fought back agains a hord of foot ninja's Bo-Staff and Numchucks spinning hitting targets and dodging swords both Orange and Purple blending into one in fast movements working together, Mikey dodged a kick and took out three foot as Donnie struck the heads of two knocking them out as the last of the foot lay on the ground Mikey and Donnie looked around then at each other and high fived, then a <em>swick <em>and two darts hit both Mikey and Donnie.

Mikey pulled out the dark squinting around as Don examined the darts a soft "humpf" and Donnie fell to the ground with a thud unconsious "D D Donnieee." Mikey manage to mumble till he too fell unconsious as a dark figure laughed and crept forward to the Two turtles a few foot ninja beside the dark figure who examined them with interest "Grap the one in purple first, then the orange." The figure hissed as he or she was ingulfed in shadows and disapeared a foot ninja picked Don up and fled and as the second foot ninja got a grip on Mikey a loud roar and a growl as two angry older brothers took out the remaining foot and the lone foot holding thier younget brother and Leo cheeked Mikey over Raph growled franticaly looking around "Is he ok Leo?" "Yea Raph he's unconsious...Where's Donnie!"

Raph slammed his weapon into stone and let out a loud roar "They got em Oh Fearless Leader we got go find him NOW!" Leo deep in thought, he of course was worried for Donnie but yet he had Mikey to look after and that senario would really tick off Raph so the blue clad Brother sighed turned to Raph and told him "we can worry for Don after we take Mikey back to the lair" Leo decided looking straight into Rapheal's shocked amber eyes which turned from shcok to disbelief then burning rage "WHAT WE CANT ABANDONE DON HE IS OUR YOUNGER BROTHER WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE OR WHO TOOK IM!" Raph roared getting into Leo's face.

Leo Took a calm but shakey breath "Raph, i know ok but right now Mikey need us ok we WILL not abaondon Donnie ok, now pick up Mikey and lets go back to the lair." Leonardo stated calmly as possible even though his heart was hurting.

Raph looked at war with himself then looked at Mikey and clenched his jaw teeth grinding with hardened eyes he sighed and gently lifted Mikey into his arms not looking at Leo jumped to the next roof and back to the lair.

Leo looked around into the darkness and "Dont worry Donnie were coming for you bro hang on." he said to the night and disapeared following Raphael to the lair.

(_Donatello Pov)_

W-What happened?

My mind is fuzzy and there is a faint buzzing noise in my ears that was very annoying. I scrunched up my face when I realized just how annoying it was, like there was a bee buzzing around in both of my ears.

That and it's cold in here. It's way to cold in here to be good for my health. It's like I'm in a freezer or something. I have to get up and get moving. I needed to do something to help generate heat and warm myself back up.

But first I have to get up.

I hurt, god do I hurt. Every one of my joints ache, my muscles tremble with even the slightest movement, and my head throbs in time with my heartbeat. A rancid taste fills my mouth. I'm horrified at how much energy it seems to take to swallow. I moan weakly as I force my eyes open to stare off into space.

Where were my brothers? That was on my mind. My vision was blurred and the light was hurting my eyes.

"Awake i see Donatello." A familiar voice said, turning my aching head to the voice i managed to gasp when pain exploded through me and darkness filled my vision."Now the fun begins." the same voice faded.

* * *

><p>Hours later Mikey was awake and the three brothers were out looking for their mising brother, they were following a single Foot Ninja from afar which led them to an old factory near the river, and after taking out said foot ninja they stalked out the building then slowly causiously made their way inside taking out foot ninja that appeared.<p>

They made their way to a large door Raph growled and broke down the doorthe lights were blinding and they cleared thier vision as a voice shouted out "Turtles!" and another that said "well well well i didnt's expect to see you soo soon" Two mmale voices they recognized.

"Stockman!" Raphael yelled as Mikey yelped "Biship."

Leo made forward but "One false move Leonardo and your brothers will drown and be electricuted at the same time." Baxter Stockman hissed pointing to a rather large glass cylinder filled to the brim with green water a purple mask on the ground near it.

"What have you done to my brother!" Raph snarled raising his sai. "Oh now that would be tatteling now wont in!" Stockman hissed back.

Biship stood cool anilizing the situation it had not gone the way he wanted he wasnt going to give up oh no but he was going to get out while he could leave Stockman to suffer, Biship smirked Leo tensed as he saw the smirk but then "Well this didnt go as planned i will take my leave." he drawled "But before i go..." He quickly pulled some lever and the green water bubbled ans made his exit fast.

Baxter Stockman outnumbered and abanoned cursed and yelled throwing all kinds of liquid and technology devises throught the room limped to the door not noticing one of his liquid containers broke and spilled into the green water a sai pierced his left leg he screamed and was gone.

"DONNIE!" Three brothers shouted made thier way to the large bubbling cylinder after unsucsesfull attemps at the seemingly unbreakable glass the looked around for anything that could help Raph destroyed the computers, Mikey kicked the unbreakable glass and Leo examined the cylinder then pulled some levers and hissing sounds as it steamed up as water flooded outwards. "Donnie?" Mikey called quietly.

Soft movements and quiet noises were heard as the steam vanished and three turtles peered inside then at the same time jaws dropped.

"Dude." Mikey broke the silence as big haizel eyes peered curiously at them a small replica of Donatello giggled at them and babbled baby talk.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think should i continue no harsh reviews please!<p>

Hugs from Sue Ling!


End file.
